


Story Prompts and Ideas

by LittleKittenGirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKittenGirl/pseuds/LittleKittenGirl
Summary: This is a bunch of ideas that I never was able to actually use.You can use any of them as long as you ask me for permission so that I know who to look for so that I can see what you do with it.





	Story Prompts and Ideas

The main premise:

Unrest has begun to rise up in Metroplex’s city. With no more hot spots left, and the science of cold construction having gone, well, cold, no more sparks have ignited. No more newsparks means no more new Cybertronians, which means no new life. Facing extinction without any solution to their problem, the people lash out.

And in the midst of it all, a traumatized youngling hides in plain sight with the desperate hope that his gift- something that could solve this problem- won’t be discovered. That he won’t have to become what he once was all over again.

 

So, there the basic idea! Who is this mysterious youngling? How has this 'unrest' manifested? Are there any measures being taken? How are our favourite characters reacting to this? The government? The normal person on the street? What's the religious backlash?

And to further clarify things, cold construction has been totally lost and nobody has the means of doing it anymore anyways. Neither mechs nor femmes can get sparked up, aka kindled, aka mech pregnancy(you can explain why or not. Your choice). And yes, all, and I mean all, hot spots have gone out, even the ones on the Titans and colony planets, no exceptions. This kid- I headcanon that a youngling is pretty much a Cybertronian equivalent of a thirteen to fifteen-year-old- has the only way to keep all mecha from going extinct. Things like that can make morals be thrown out the metaphorical window rather quickly.

Things are getting pretty desperate. And in desperate times comes desperate measures... 

You can make the story as dark as you want, as long as you make sure to add in the necessary tags warning such. 

Comment down below if you'd like to use this idea or if you need more clarification, or even if you'd like to add one of your own ideas to the list!


End file.
